1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle control system and, more specifically, to a technique for controlling an internal combustion engine when electric power generated using the power of the internal combustion engine is supplied to a device outside a vehicle during a vehicle stop.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a hybrid vehicle that is equipped with an internal combustion engine and an electric motor and that is able to run by driving force from at least one of the internal combustion engine and the electric motor. The hybrid vehicle is able to generate electric power by an electric motor or a generator using power from the internal combustion engine. Generated electric power is mostly consumed in running of the hybrid vehicle. In addition, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2-142329 (JP-A-2-142329), it has been proposed that a generator equipped for a hybrid vehicle is used as a home emergency power.
Incidentally, during a vehicle stop, the air cooling performance of an engine decreases as compared with that during running. However, JP-A-2-142329 describes nothing about a method of compensating for decreased cooling performance.